Szablon:Dane
$ OxMF >>1; ; Kamil; D; ; Two Steps From Hell; "Heart Of Courage"; >>2; ; accelerate; D; ; Eves The Behavior; "TV"; >>3; ; Marcin; D; ; Alexandre Desplat; "Chase on the Ferry"; >>4; ; Kajttu; D; ; Król; "Powoli"; >>5; ; Arczi; D; ; Sea Oleena; "If I'm"; >>6; ; Nieznajomy; D; ; Dakh Daughters; "Donbass/Rozy"; >>7; ; rave; D; ; Arca; "Thievery"; >>8; ; Alvaro; O; ; Aquilo; "I Gave It All"; >>9; ; Absence; D; ; Rykarda Parasol; "Widow In White"; >>10; ; filthyascanbe; D; ; iamamiwhoami; "The Last Dancer"; >>11; ; reznak; D; ; Sister; "The War Is Over"; >>12; ; Czapla; D; ; Zola Jezus; "Hollow"; >>13; ; Ochre; D; ; Nawel Ben Kraiem; "I'm Not Lost"; >>14; ; Vaxey; D; ; Forest Swords; "Rattling Cage"; >>15; ; Scott; D; ; Julias Moon; "Palace"; >>16; ; Abzel; D; / ; XOV; "Lucifer"; >>17; ; SecretViolence; O; ; Susanne Sundfør; "Kamikaze"; >>18; ; Strange; D; ; Tyler Sjöström; "Red River"; >>19; ; Curiosity; D; ; Perfume Genius; "Longpig"; >>20; ; Suncane; D; ; Unwoman; "Intertwined"; >>21; ; bartek; D; ; Robyn Sherwell; "Islander"; >>22; ; Rumi; D; ; Luke Black; "D-Generation"; >>23; ; MoyoJoyo; D; ; LIV; "Come A Little Closer"; >>24; ; Kamzo; D; ; Raised By Swans; "We Were Never Young"; >>25; ; Matti; D; ; Son Pascal; "Mahhabat"; >>26; ; Ekwiwalentny; D; ; Jesse Labelle; "One Last Night"; >>27; ; Ragazza; D; ; Yannick Bovy; "Better Man"; >>28; ; Kowal; D; ; The Handsome Family; "Far From Any Road"; >>29; ; Sameer; D; ; Engine-EarZ Experiment; "Kaliyuga"; >>30; Zebra Music; mike; D; ; Flume & Isabella Manfredi; "The Greatest View"; >>31; ; dober; D; ; FKA twigs; "Give Up"; >>32; ; dawid; O; ; Johanna Glaza; "Letter to New York"; >>33; ; HoSanna; D; ; O'death; "Down To Rest"; >>34; ; CamiMoran; D; ; Marit Larsen; "I Don't Want To Talk About It"; >>35; ; Joel; D; ; Elderbrook; "Could"; >>36; ; kamblu; D; ; Sofia Reyes & Wisin; "Muévelo"; $ OxMF >>1; ; Ragazza; S; ; Vaults; "One Last Night"; >>2; ; Arczi; S; ; The Kokoro; "Broken"; >>3; ; Marcin; S; ; Bartosz Chajdecki; "Spotkanie"; >>4; ; accelerate; S; ; Karin Park; "Stick To The Lie"; >>5; ; Ochre; S; ; Ewert And The Two Dragons; "Million Miles"; >>6; ; Ekwiwalentny; S; ; Meg Myers; "Sorry"; >>7; ; kamblu; S; ; Vega & Carla Morrison; "Que No Te Pese"; >>8; ; Vaxey; S; ; Taylor McFerrin & Emily King; "Decisions"; >>9; ; CamiMoran; S; ; Kovak; "Swing Song"; >>10; ; rave; S; ; Ben Klock; "Subzero"; >>11; ; Scott; S; ; Kadebostany; "The Eagle"; >>12; ; Alvaro; S; ; ONUKA; "Time"; >>13; ; filthyascanbe; S; ; ESÏOM; "I've Heard Silence"; >>14; ; Rumi; S; ; Flint Eastwood; "Can You Save Me"; >>15; ; Nieznajomy; S; ; Rebekah Del Rio; "Llorando"; >>16; ; Abzel; S; ; Tei Shi; "Bassically"; >>17; ; mike; S; ; T.O.L.D.; "Lucifer's Eyes"; >>18; ; Kamil; S; ; Brooke Fraser; "Magical Machine"; >>19; ; Strange; S; ; Mikky Ekko; "Time"; >>20; ; arrow; D; ; SAFIA; "Counting Sheep"; Debiutująca wytwórnia nie płaci za swojego pierwszego artystę.; >>21; ; Suncane; S; ; Katey Brooks; "Hunger"; >>22; ; dober; S; ; Julee Cruise; "Rockin' Back Inside My Heart"; >>23; ; Curiosity; S; ; Light Asylum; "Heart Of Dust"; >>24; ; Kowal; S; ; Benjamin Clementine; "Nemesis"; >>25; ; Sameer; S; ; N.O.H.A.; "Lunatica"; >>26; ; Kajttu; S; ; Hurricane Dean; "Footlights"; >>27; ; MoyoJoyo; S; ; Keaton Henson; "You"; >>28; ; reznak; S; ; Eliot Sumner; "Information"; >>29; ; Absence; S; ; neena; "Roses"; >>30; ; HoSanna; S; ; Thomas Azier; "Red Eyes"; >>31; ; SecretViolence; O; ; Melanie Martinez; "Carousel"; >>32; ; dawid; S; ; Frøder; "Keep Forever"; >>33; ; Joel; S; ; Oh Wonder; "Technicolour Beat"; >>34; ; Czapla; S; ; XYLØ; "America"; $ OxMF >>1; ; Marcin; S; ; Abel Korzeniowski; "Abdication"; >>2; ; Ochre; S; ; Anastacia; "Staring At The Sun"; >>3; ; Ragazza; S; ; JIMEK (Radzimir Dębski); "Prologue"; >>4; ; Strange; S; ; James Bay; "Hold Back The River"; >>5; ; Kajttu; S; ; Mikko Malvimaara; "Lokakuun Yöt"; >>6; ; Arczi; S; ; Marina Maximilian Blumin; "Tango"; >>7; ; MoyoJoyo; O; ; RY X; "Sweat"; >>8; ; Nieznajomy; S; ; Wardruna; "Laukr"; >>9; ; dober; S; ; Movement; "Us"; >>10; ; rave; S; ; Darkside; "Metatron"; >>11; ; mike; S; ; RHODES; "Breathe"; >>12; ; Scott; S; ; The Dø; "Miracles (Back In Time)"; >>13; ; CamiMoran; S; ; Nimmo And The Gauntletts; "Others"; >>14; ; filthyascanbe; S; ; Kaja Gunnufsen; "Au"; >>15; ; Abzel; S; ; Tor Miller; "Midnight"; >>16; ; Suncane; S; ; Lo-Fang; "Silver"; >>17; ; Rumi; S; ; Side Project; "Glitter"; >>18; ; Alvaro; S; ; Sasha Siem; "My Friend"; >>19; ; Kamil; S; ; Jonathan; "Try To Get Even"; >>20; ; Joel; S; ; Amason; "Kelly"; >>21; ; dawid; S; ; Sóley; "Ævintýr"; >>22; ; Curiosity; S; ; Blood Orange; "Chamakay"; >>23; ; kamblu; S; ; Kaay; "Nunca Dije"; >>24; ; Ekwiwalentny; S; ; Vérité; "Heartbeat"; >>25; ; Absence; S; ; Molly Nilsson; "Truth"; >>26; ; reznak; S; ; FM Belfast; "Vertigo"; >>27; ; Kowal; S; ; Serebryanaya Svad’ba; "Novyy Most"; >>28; ; Czapla; S; ; Stealth; "Judgement Day"; >>29; ; SecretViolence; S; ; Driezhas; "Gonija"; >>30; ; Vaxey; S; ; Made In Heights; "Panther"; >>31; ; accelerate; S; ; East India Youth; "Carousel"; $ OxMF >>1; ; Mevlevilik; D; ; Benjamin Yellowitz; "Ash Wednesday"; Debiutująca wytwórnia nie płaci za swojego pierwszego artystę. >>2; ; Ochre; S; ; Joker's Daughter; "Lucid"; >>3; ; Marcin; S; ; Zbigniew Preisner; "Van den Budenmayer Concerto en mi mineur (SBI 152) Version 1802"; >>4; ; Absence; S; ; Stina Nordenstam; "The Morning Belongs To The Night"; >>5; ; Strange; S; ; Natalia Nykiel; "Bądź Duży"; >>6; ; Arczi; S; ; FAYE; "Breathe Out"; >>7; ; Suncane; S; ; Yasemin Mori; "Uçurumlar"; >>8; ; Kajttu; S; ; Laura Moisio; "Spiraali"; >>9; ; MoyoJoyo; S; ; Shelter Point; "Not To You"; >>10; ; filthyascanbe; S; ; Sarah Blasko; "God-Fearing"; >>11; ; Ekwiwalentny; S; ; Jaymes Young; "Come Back For Me"; >>12; ; CamiMoran; S; ; Charlotte OC; "On & On"; >>13; ; Alvaro; S; ; Mercimer & Lisa Gagerman; "Walk At Night"; >>14; ; mike; S; ; Banks; "Brain"; >>15; ; Ragazza; S; ; BROODS; "Mother & Father"; >>16; ; reznak; S; ; Lucy Rose; "Shiver"; >>17; ; Scott; S; ; Frida Sundemo; "Home"; >>18; ; Kowal; S; ; daKooka; "Someone And Noone"; >>19; ; Nieznajomy; S; ; The Kilimanjaro Darkjazz Ensemble; "The Kilimanjaro Darkjazz Ensemble"; >>20; ; Kamil; S; ; Josef Salvat; "Hustler"; >>21; ; Abzel; S; ; Fanny Bloom; "Shit"; >>22; ; dawid; S; ; Denai Moore; "Blame"; >>23; ; dober; S; ; Jamie xx & Romy; "Loud Places"; >>24; ; SecretViolence; S; ; Dillon; "Undying Need To Scream"; >>25; ; Rumi; S; ; Neverne Bebe; "Sudnji Dan"; >>26; ; rave; S; ; Trentemøller & Ane Trolle; "Moan"; >>27; ; Curiosity; S; ; Sisyphus; "I Won't Be Afraid"; >>28; ; Joel; S; ; ON AN ON; "Drifting"; >>29; ; arrow; P; ; Meadowlark; "Fly"; >>30; ; Czapla; O; ; K Bleax; "So spiritual"; >>31; ; Vaxey; S; ; SX; "Black Video"; $ OxMF >>1; ; Marcin; S; ; Jan A.P. Kaczmarek; "Catherine And Morris"; >>2; ; SecretViolence; S; ; Dana Adini; "Nino Mani"; >>3; ; dober; S; ; La Femme; "Antitaxi"; >>4; ; righski; D; ; Cosmo; "Ho Visto Un Dio"; Debiutująca wytwórnia nie płaci za swojego pierwszego artystę. >>5; ; Curiosity; S; ; Grand Blanc; "L'homme serpent"; >>6; ; Nieznajomy; S; ; Yoriko Ichinomiya; "Koi To Ai"; Uczestnik zmienił piosenkę i zapłacił 500 oxów kary + 3 oxy (10%) za wykonawcę. Nowy wykonawca kosztował 30 oxów. Kara nie jest wliczona w koszty składki. >>7; ; rave; S; / ; Monika Kruse & Totó La Momposina; "Morgana"; Monika Kruse kosztowała Niemcy 305}}, a Totó La Momposina kosztowała Kolumbię 300. >>8; ; Scott; S; ; Elvana Gjata; "Gjaku Im"; >>9; ; Arczi; S; ; Alina Orlova; "Čia"; >>10; ; Rumi; S; ; Luka Niżetić; "Obecanje"; >>11; ; CamiMoran; S; ; Chiara; "Straordinario"; >>12; ; Vaxey; S; ; Rökkurró; "Sjónarspil"; >>13; ; Alvaro; S; ; Alexandrina; "Te Simt"; >>14; ; filthyascanbe; S; ; HU?; "Põhjamaa"; >>15; ; MoyoJoyo; S; ; saram12saram; "Raindrop, Cloud, Typhoon and the Sun"; >>16; ; Suncane; S; ; Liv Moon; "The End Of The Beginning"; >>17; ; reznak; S; ; Dolcenera; "Niente Al Mondo"; >>18; ; Syriusz93; D; ; Ragnheiður Gröndal; "Ást"; Debiutująca wytwórnia nie płaci za swojego pierwszego artystę. >>19; ; Kamil; S; ; Babymetal; "Megitsune"; >>20; ; Kajttu; S; ; Aino Venna; "Kesäyö"; >>21; ; Ochre; S; ; Emel Mathlouthi; "Ma Lkit"; >>22; ; Ragazza; S; ; Annalisa; "Alice E Il Blu"; >>23; ; Joel; S; ; SILVA & Fernanda Takai; "Okinawa"; >>24; ; Absence; S; ; Rokia Traoré; "Dounia"; >>25; ; Abzel; S; ; Dječaci & Kud Pleter; "Struja"; Uczestnik zorganizował preselekcje, które kosztowały go 12 oxów oraz zapłacił za zwycięzcę 78 oxów. >>26; ; Kowal; S; ; Poom; "Les Voiles"; >>27; ; dawid; O; ; Rebekka Petersen; "Dulleiðarin"; >>28; ; Ekwiwalentny; S; ; Fakuta; "Tormenta Solar"; Uczestnik zorganizował preselekcje, które kosztowały go 61 oxów oraz zapłacił za zwycięzcę 44 oxy. >>29; ; mike; S; ; Saani; "2080-luvulla"; >>30; ; Czapla; S; ; Petra Marklund; "Det Som Händer I Göteborg (Stannar I Göteborg)"; >>31; ; Strange; S; ; Ramin Djawadi; "Mhysa"; Uczestnik zorganizował preselekcje, które kosztowały go 242 oxy oraz zapłacił za zwycięzcę 2412 oxów. $ OxMF >>1; ; dawid; S; ; The Fjords; "All In"; >>2; Wolves From The North Records; Abzel; S; / ; Clarence Clarity & Kill J; "Buck-Toothed Particle Smashers"; Clarence Clarity kosztowała Wielką Brytanię 54, a Kill J kosztowała Danię 10. Tylko Clarence Clarity została podopieczną wytwórni. >>3; ; Marcin; S; ; Ludovic Bource; "George Valentin"; >>4; ; reznak; S; ; JAAA!; "Spook"; >>5; ; Vaxey; S; ; Laura Doggett; "Moonshine"; >>6; ; SecretViolence; S; ; Patrick Watson; "Lighthouse"; >>7; ; Absence; S; ; Kate Bush; "Night Of The Swallow"; >>8; ; filthyascanbe; S; ; Heyerdahl; "Mirage"; >>9; ; rave; S; ; Caribou; "Silver"; >>10; ; Ragazza; S; ; Mono; "Life In Mono"; >>11; ; Joel; S; ; Todd Terje; "Delorean Dynamite"; >>12; ; righski; S; ; Greta Svabo Bech; "Shut Up & Sing"; >>13; ; CamiMoran; S; ; Shannon Saunders; "Sheets"; >>14; ; Curiosity; S; ; Étienne de Crécy; "You"; >>15; ; Scott; S; ; DNKL; "Wolfhour"; >>16; ; Rumi; S; ; Mirko Luković; "Unazad"; >>17; ; Kowal; S; ; Tom Rosenthal; "Go Solo"; >>18; ; MoyoJoyo; S; ; Mary Komasa; "Point Of No Return"; >>19; ; Suncane; S; / ; Yael Naim & Brad Mehldau; "Coward"; 6631}}Yael Naim kosztował Izrael 4442}}, a Brad Mehldau kosztował Stany Zjednoczone 2189.; 434| }} >>20; ; Ochre; S; ; Kaleo; "I Walk On Water"; >>21; ; Kamil; S; ; Two Steps From Hell; "Archangel"; Wykonawca został zakupiony w pierwszej edycji Ox Music Festival, dlatego cena za niego wynosi 0 oxów. >>22; ; Syriusz93; S; ; Jason Walker; "Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye"; >>23; ; Strange; S; ; Angus & Julia Stone; "For You"; >>24; ; dober; S; ; Clark; "Winter Linn"; >>25; ; Nieznajomy; S; ; Max Richter; "Dona Nobis Pacem 2"; >>26; ; Alvaro; S; ; TOTEM; "Devotion"; >>27; ; Kajttu; S; ; Jenni Vartiainen; "Suru On Kunniavieras"; >>28; ; Ekwiwalentny; S; ; Sam Sure; "Cracks"; 129}}Uczestnik zorganizował preselekcje, które kosztowały go 12 oxów oraz zapłacił za wykonawcę 117 oxów; 587| }} >>29; ; Arczi; S; ; Pavel Dovgal; "Faust"; >>30; ; mike; S; ; Kadie Elder; "First Time He Kissed A Boy"; >>31; ; Czapla; S; ; Kastrup; "Thieves"; $ OxMF >>1; ; Suncane; S; ; RYSY & Justyna Święs; "Ego"; >>2; Wolves From The North Records; Abzel; S; ; Liam X; "Schlaflose Nacht"; >>3; ; righski; S; ; Kishi Bashi; "Ego"; >>4; ; mike; S; ; Major Lazer & Wild Belle; "Be Together"; >>5; ; Kowal; S; ; fyfe; "Solace"; >>6; ; Alvaro; S; ; George Maple; "Vacant Space"; >>7; ; rave; S; ; Nina Kraviz; "Ghetto Kraviz"; >>8; ; dober; S; ; Björk; "Pagan Poetry"; >>9; ; Ekwiwalentny; S; ; Young Summer; "Taken"; >>10; ; Nieznajomy; S; ; Edward Sharpe And The Magnetic Zeros; "Man On Fire"; >>11; ; reznak; S; ; Volcano Choir; "Comrade"; >>12; ; SecretViolence; S; ; R.A.B.B.I.I.; "Hang Us High"; >>13; ; Scott; S; ; Sandra Kolstad; "My Yellow Heart"; >>14; ; Curiosity; O; ; Andrea Balency; "Waterfalls"; >>15; ; Marcin; S; ; Michał Lorenc; "Rodiče A Dĕti"; >>16; ; Vaxey; S; ; John GrantJohn Grant nie został wykupiony przez wytwórnię. Uczestnik zapłacił 10% wartości wykonawcy.; "I Try To Talk To You"; >>17; ; Kamil; S; ; Laura Drescher; "Little Miss Pretty"; >>18; ; filthyascanbe; S; ; Kye Kye; "Honest Affection"; >>19; ; MoyoJoyo; S; ; His New Atlas; "His Young"; >>20; ; CamiMoran; S; ; Sophie Ellis-Bextor; "Birth Of An Empire"; >>21; ; dawid; S; ; Dream Koala; "Earth"; >>22; ; Absence; S; ; Gregory Alan Isakov; "If I Go, I'm Going"; >>23; ; Strange; S; ; Biggi Hilmars; "War Hero"; >>24; ; Ochre; S; ; Eivør Pálsdóttir; "Boxes"; >>25; ; Syriusz93; S; ; Coleen McMahon; "Beautiful Boy"; >>26; ; Kajttu; S; ; Laura Närhi; "Hetken Tie On Kevyt"; >>27; ; Ragazza; S; ; Natalia Sikora; "Testament"; >>28; ; Arczi; S; ; Seafret; "Oceans"; >>29; ; Joel; S; ; Empress Of; "Water Water"; >>30; ; HoSanna; P; ; John Frusciante; "Song To Sing When I'm Lonely"; >>31; ; Czapla; S; ; Jasmine Thompson; "Adore"; $ OxMF >>1; ; Ekwiwalentny; S; ; Indiana; "Bound"; >>2; ; SecretViolence; S; ; Lana Del Rey; "Money Power Glory"; >>3; Wolves From The North Records; Abzel; S; ; Freddie Dickson; "Shut Us Down"; >>4; ; Ragazza; S; ; Lykke Li; "Never Gonna Love Again"; >>5; ; rave; S; ; Donato Dozzy; "Vaporware 01"; >>6; ; filthyascanbe; S; ; Lidwine; "Before Our Lips Are Cold"; >>7; ; righski; S; ; St. South; "Slacks"; >>8; ; Marcin; S; ; Ólafur Arnalds; "Out To Sea"; >>9; ; Suncane; S; ; Cities Lullabies; "Weakness"; >>10; ; Scott; S; ; Samowar; "Roots"; >>11; ; Vaxey; S; ; Blue Hawaii; "Follow"; >>12; ; MoyoJoyo; S; ; Beyoncé & Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie; "***Flawless"; Uczestnik kupił Beyoncé za 32693 oxy. Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie nic go nie kosztowała (10% z 3 oxów = 0 oxów). >>13; ; Syriusz93; S; ; Monika Urlik & Rafał Szatan; "Jedno Słowo"; >>14; ; Joel; S; ; Strangelove; "Dazed"; >>15; ; reznak; S; ; Ania Dąbrowska; "Nadziejka"; >>16; ; CamiMoran; S; ; Canan Uzerli; "Zaman"; >>17; ; Kowal; S; ; IAMX; "Happiness"; >>18; ; Ochre; S; ; Sirusho; "Where Were You"; >>19; ; Strange; S; ; Yann Tiersen; "Comptine D'un Autre Été - L'après-midi"; >>20; ; mike; S; ; AURORA; "Running With The Wolves"; >>21; ; dober; O; ; Lotic; "Heterocetera"; >>22; ; Curiosity; S; ; Nguzunguzu; "El Bebe Ambiente"; >>23; ; Alvaro; S; ; Blerta Kosova; "Nocturnal"; Wykonawca nic nie kosztował. Cena została naliczona za zmianę piosenki. Składka obliczona bez kosztów za zmianę piosenki. >>24; ; Rumi; P; ; Jelena Radan; "The Device"; >>25; ; Arczi; S; ; James Vincent McMorrow; "Cavalier"; >>26; ; Kamil; S; ; Kansas; "Carry On Wayward Son"; >>27; ; Kajttu; S; ; Tanssiorkesteri Lossimies; "Sata Kesää Tuhat Yötä"; >>28; ; dawid; S; ; Ben Howard; "I Forget Where We Were"; >>29; ; guli_115; D; ; Chłopcy Kontra Basia; "Wieczerza"; Debiutująca wytwórnia nie płaci za swojego pierwszego artystę. >>30; ; bartek; P; ; Emilie Nicolas; "Pstereo"; >>31; ; Czapla; S; ; Kat Vinter; "Stoneherad"; $ OxMF >>1; ; Marcin; S; ; Clint Mansell; "We're Going Home"; >>2; Wolves From The North Records; Abzel; S; ; Lena Fayre; "Ophelia"; >>3; ; mike; O; ; Nothing But Thieves; "Last Orders"; >>4; ; rave; S; ; Son Lux; "You Don't Know Me"; >>5; ; Kowal; S; ; Lola Marsh; "Sirens"; >>6; ; Suncane; S; ; Bang Gang; "Sabazios O"; >>7; ; Curiosity; S; ; Kylie Minogue; "Where Is The Feeling?"; >>8; ; Ragazza; S; ; Paloma Faith; "Streets Of Glory"; >>9; ; Ochre; S; ; OK Kid; "Unterwasserliebe"; >>10; ; SecretViolence; S; ; Madjo; "Choose The Heart"; >>11; ; bartek; S; ; Oyinda; "The Devil's Gonna Keep Me"; >>12; ; righski; S; ; My Brightest Diamond; "Pressure"; >>13; ; CamiMoran; S; ; The Feeling; "Rescue"; >>14; ; MoyoJoyo; S; ; Ode Milk; "Seduce Me"; >>15; ; guli_115; S; ; Maja Koman; "Dziad"; >>16; ; Vaxey; S; ; Ivy & Gold; "The Town"; >>17; ; Syriusz93; S; ; Mary Lambert; "When You Sleep"; >>18; ; Alvaro; S; ; Anna O.; "Symphony"; >>19; ; Kamil; S; ; Adria; "Falling"; Adria kosztowała 42 oxy, dodatkowo uczestnik musiał zapłacić koszty zmiany piosenki w wysokości 500 oxów (koszty nie są wliczane do obliczenia składki). Piosenka musiała zostać wymieniona, ponieważ brała udział w 27. Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki (obowiązuje zakaz zgłaszania piosenek z tego festiwalu). >>20; ; filthyascanbe; S; ; Lydia Ainsworth; "Malachite"; >>21; ; dawid; S; ; Fractures; "It's Alright"; >>22; ; Absence; P; ; Alela Diane; "Hazel Street"; >>23; ; Nieznajomy; P; ; Lera Lynn; "My Least Favorite Life"; >>24; ; reznak; S; ; Kiasmos; "Swept"; >>25; ; Ekwiwalentny; S; ; Amber Run; "I Found"; Amber Run kosztowało 308 oxów, dodatkowo uczestnik musiał zapłacić koszty preselekcji w wysokości 158 oxów >>26; ; Scott; S; ; Emika; "Battles"; Emika kosztowała 1389 oxów, dodatkowo uczestnik musiał zapłacić koszty preselekcji w wysokości 139 oxów >>27; ; Strange; S; / ; You + Me; "You And Me"; >>28; ; Joel; S; ; Years & Years; "Ties"; Years & Years kosztowali 2169 oxów, dodatkowo uczestnik musiał zapłacić koszty preselekcji w wysokości 217 oxów >>29; ; HoSanna; P; ; Łąki Łan; "Jammin'";